


Road Trip

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: It's oddly quiet in Wayne manor. The reason being the Wayne kids are on a road trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> slight inspired by my own experiences road tripping with my family. also I hc that damian loves bollywood and nothing is taking that away from me

Bruce was enjoying the peace and quiet in his home for once reading his newspaper with no interruptions.That's exactly when he realized something was wrong.

"Alfred, where are my children?"

Alfred Pennyworth, the true ruler of the Wayne household, knew exactly where they were.

"They are currently driving back from the other side of the country sir. If you'll remember, they told you they were planning this before you left on your business trip. They were supposed to reach last night when you did but there were unexpected delays and they decided to stay in a hotel last night. They should be here some time this afternoon."

"...I hope they're all in one piece when they get back. I would hate to have to pay for hospital bills again."

* * *

Jason stretched his arms.

"I can't believe we were forced to stay the night at this crummy hotel."

Dick mumbled under his breath.

"Well maybe if someone had listened to me about taking the other route, then maybe we wouldn't have hit construction."

Dick was probably fully aware that Jason could hear him when he said that.

"You wanna go _Dick_. You're the one who missed the exit because you were _so tired_ from driving."

Before a fight could erupt, Cassandra grabbed both of their arms.

"Check out is done. Let's leave before I hear anymore racist or sexist comments from these people."

Dick and Jason were confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. They said it at the same time.

"Body language."

They followed her out to the van they had gotten. Dick tossed Jason the keys because it was his turn to drive anyways.

Tim and Damian were already situated and thankfully not in the same row.

Stretched out in the last row was Tim who was already asleep. Not only had Tim spent most of the time in the car sleeping as it was, he also had gotten no sleep last night because he finally had WiFi and had spent the entire night on the Internet.

Damian had his headphones in and was grumpily staring out the window.

Dick lightly pushed Cassandra towards the passenger seat and seated himself next to Damian.

They were 5 hours from home and were done road tripping for at least 3 years.

* * *

Damian had never been more grateful for long lasting batteries and headphones. His family wouldn't understand why he was listening to Bollywood music though it was difficult to keep himself still and not start dancing. He had to occupy the boredom somehow. How he had let Grayson talk him into this trip still escaped him.

Unfortunately for Damian, Tim had just woken up for short bit and was curious about what Damian was listening to.

Tim stole Damian's phone and unplugged the headphones allowing Damian's music blast through the batvan (as it had been dubbed by Dick).

"Drake, I will kill you!"

Damian attempted to lunge into the back seat to get at Tim but Dick held him back.

"Now Little D. No need to kill Tim. He just wanted you to share your music with the rest of us."

"Shut up Grayson. What I listen to is no one's business but mine."

"I'm with Golden Boy. This music is great. Just what I need to stay awake."

Dick frowned but didn't let go of Damian.

"If you're falling asleep then maybe you should let me drive."

"Nah. You drove most of yesterday. I can handle today's driving."

Cassandra, who had been taking pictures of the view before the hullabaloo started, had quietly taken a picture of Tim leaning as far back as possible while Damian tried to escape Dick's hold and strangle Tim.

She then proceed to send the picture to Steph.

The picture was captioned, ‘Dumb things my brothers do in the car.'

Steph replied back, 'OMG. I'm so sending this to everyone. This is so great XD'

* * *

Thankfully, everyone calmed down after that but then when they were about an hour away from home Damian proved to everyone that he was still very much a little kid.

"Are we there yet?"  
"Bout an hour away now."(Jason)

**Ten minutes later**  
"What about now?"  
"No we still have some time."(Dick)  
"Oh okay."

**Half an hour away**  
"Are we there yet?"  
"30 minutes." (Cass)

**Ten minutes away**  
"How about now?"  
"Will you stop asking already? We're almost there and you know that." (Tim)

When they finally did reach, Damian decided to ask one more time with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Are we there yet?"

All of his siblings yelled at the same time.

"YES!"

Damian grinned even harder. He felt quite accomplished for getting on everyone's nerves like that.

* * *

Bruce glanced up to see his children file into the family room and collapse on the sofas spread throughout.

"Oh good. You all made it back in one piece. How was it?"

His children didn't respond beyond mumbles and groans.

"Hmm, well since you've proven that you won't kill each other on a road trip, we'll be driving down to Metropolis next month."

After dropping that bomb on his children, Bruce got up and left the roomed his children protested behind him. He smiled to himself hearing them complain. It was their fault for not inviting him along in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com)


End file.
